1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present general inventive concept relate to an optical disc playback device including a sleep mode function and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multimedia playback devices may be classified into portable multimedia playback devices carrying a battery and stationary multimedia playback devices driven by household AC power. Portable multimedia playback devices carrying a battery may have a function to reduce an amount of power consumption requisite for a playback mode so as to increase a battery lifetime. Most consumers prefer to use a specific product that requires limited power consumption from among various kinds of stationary multimedia playback devices. A variety of methods for limiting power consumption requisite for such a multimedia playback device have been proposed, such as reducing power consumption during a sleep mode.
The sleep mode is a specific mode that stops operations of some drive circuits and a motor using a difference between a transfer rate of media data and a playback rate of data while video data and audio data are output. In order to reduce power consumption in the sleep mode, stability is of importance to a function for stably reproducing media data and a function for restoring an operation suspended at a sleep mode in a normal status.
However, an optical disc playback device, for example, may be unstable in a playback status in the same manner as in a failure in reading data of an optical disc, and may also have unique defects such as eccentricity, deviation, and other defects. In the case where a playback status of the optical disc playback device is unstable or there is a defect in an optical disc, the stability of a specific function that restores an operation suspended at the sleep mode to a normal status is reduced, such that it is impossible to carry out the specific function or the processing time is increased.